


Nightmares

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just a little angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Look they're just. In love., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Six is always plagued by nightmares. Siete can't sleep without him.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I dug this out of the pits of my drafts, so it's pretty old and a bit clunky... I just wanted to post something 76, considering how I haven't in probably months... Anyway, Enjoy!

“I know you're up.”

Six didn't move. Maybe if he acted like he was asleep, Siete would leave him alone. That plan had never actually worked, Siete being too observant, even when dazed by sleep.

“... The fact you're not breathing is telling me you're awake.”

He was going to destroy him one of these days.

“...Siiiiiiiixxxxxxxx…..” Siete whined, pulling the Erune closer. “Come ooonnnn…..”

He hated telling Siete what was wrong. This didn't need to be discussed. Siete's nature as a light sleeper made it impossible for him to have a nightmare in peace.

Soft lips made contact with the back of his neck, ears flicking in annoyance.

“I knew you were up.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“That's a tall order. You know who I am.”

Siete was right. They had done this before, many, many times. Six gets jolted awake by a nightmare, and he wakes Siete up in turn. Six refuses to return to sleep, not wanting the dream to continue, and Siete is then trapped in the same fate of sleeplessness.

They didn't talk about it for the first few months they slept in the same bed. Six didn't know _why,_ exactly, but he did grow bothered of how Siete's irritating behaviors only drew more dramatic with a lack of sleep.

“Please just go back to bed.”

There was a huff, warm arms squeezing him. “Not unless you do.”

“...Don’t want to.”

“Then I guess we'll both be up ‘til sunrise.”

Six grumbled, ears flicking back.

If he was more on guard, the warm breath that brushed the sensitive skin of his neck would have spooked him. Siete's movement would have put him on edge, made him bolt out of the room.

But it didn't. No complaints came from him as kisses were placed to the base of his ears, Siete shifting to hold him closer.

“Siete…”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

 _I'm gonna kill him over those nicknames_ “Go to sleep. I don't wanna deal with your annoying, tired ass tomorrow.”

Siete made a clicking sound with his tongue. “Damn shame then. You know I can't sleep without ya.”

“Then we're at quite an impasse.”

“Or we could _both_ go back to bed.”

“No.”

“Well then. Guess we're _really_ at an impasse.”

Silence settled between them, the odd rhythm of heartbeats overlapping, accented with their breath.

Siete’s voice was muffled by Six’s hair. “We could try and tire ourselves out…"

“Really? Is sex all you think about?” _I know its not. I just wanna bother him. Maybe he'll leave me alone if he's mad._

More soft kisses. “Well, it is a possibility.”

Six didn't reply, ears flicking. The idea didn't seem _that_ bad… But he didn't want to give Siete the satisfaction of going with his plan.

“I could turn the light on and we could read. I'm halfway through a very interesting book on smithing I could read to you-”

“That sounds dreadful. Keep the lights off."

He could feel Siete chuckle. “Alright, alright… We'll keep the mood lighting.”

 _I don't think the dark counts as ‘mood lighting’._ “Just try to sleep for the love of skies.”

“Mmmm…. No.”

Six released a long train of unintelligible grumbles.

“I can't sleep without you!”

Six turned, butting his head against his bedmate’s chin. “Are trying to seduce me into good sleeping patterns? I've gotten more than enough shit from Song.”

He could _hear_ the childish pout he had oh his face. “Maybe I am.”

These were the times when Six wished he could tell if Siete was joking or not. “I'm going to turn you into plant fertilizer.”

“So long as the plant in question is your favorite I wouldn't care.”

Maybe that's what he would do if Siete died on him. Bury him and cover the grave in his favorite flowers.

Siete always loved Roses and Dahlias. Six never really knew why.

“Why can't you sleep without me?”

“Hhhhhmmmmm… I feel incomplete.”

“Liar.”

Siete stayed silent. Six didn't like that. His silence meant that something was running through that stupid brain of his. Something he didn’t want Six to know.

He had a few guesses as to what he meant. He was trying to be supportive, which was a possibility, but not a likely one. That’s not how Siete showed support at all. He could also be trying to comfort Six without making it obvious, a slightly more viable option.

Or he was being a complete dipshit and letting his fears get to him.

Six’s ears flicked forward as Siete kissed his forehead, uncaring if his unruly bangs got in the way.

 _If he’s trying to protect me I’m gonna kill him._ “Any other dreadful activities you want to suggest before I kick you out and force you to sleep.”

Siete scoffed, breath ruffling Six’s hair. “I don’t think couching me is going to make me sleep.”

He was suddenly very aware of the warm hands on his back, thin shirt bunched up in the middle of his rib cage, stomach pressed against Siete’s. “Stop fucking worrying about me. I can take care of myself.”

“I know.”

Six really was gonna kill him and then dance on his grave, severe fear of dancing be damned. “Then fucking act like it!”

“No can do.”

“Why not?!”

“You can’t just ask me to stop lovin’ you.”

 _I’m going to slit his fucking throat he should_ **_not_ ** _be allowed to say shit like that in a sexy gravely sleepy voice. I’m going to fight a god and demand for him to be made even_ **_less_ ** _sexy than he already is. Although that hair can’t get any fucking worse._

Six wished he could verbalize something, a snappy retort or something to shut him up, but all he could get out were grumbles, hands digging into the man’s shirt.

The hands on his back traveled downwards, settling on his hips, one daring to move even lower. His ears twitched, kisses being placed along his cheeks and face.

“I stay up cus I love ya.”

His ears flicked, hands slipping under his shirt, palm running up and down the ridges if defined muscle. “No, it’s because you’re a shithead worrywart.”

A hand slipped below his waistband, giving his ass a teasing squeeze. “Maybe that too.”

Fingers pressed at the skin of Siete’s stomach. “You’re getting soft.”

“Am I now?”

“Finally looking your damn age.”

“I’m not that old Six.”

“I would call you gramps if Anre wasn’t around to claim the title.”

“Well that just means I’m wiser.”

 _Would I grow old with him? Will we even live past 50? 40? Hell, even 30 seems like a reach sometimes…_ “Or you’re senile.”

Siete’s hand never removed itself from his ass, the other gently massaging his hip. “Haven’t forgotten you yet, so I think I’m good.”

He allowed a hand to slip into Siete’s loose pants, gently gripping his thigh. Something was still rubbing him the wrong way, but he shoved it away for now. He could internalize the inherent discomfort of repeated Love confessions later.

His ears perked up, something whispered under Siete’s breath. He should have caught it, but he was too lost in thought.

“What did you say?”

Siete shifted so he could look him in the face, the slivers of moonlight reflected in his eyes. “Nothing sweetheart.”

“Spill.”

“What if there’s nothing to spill? There are no glasses of water in the room at all-”

His grip on the man’s thigh tightened. “You know what I mean Siete.”

Siete’s face grew too serious. Not as serious as Six had seen him in battle- that was a whole separate beast.

“...I want to protect you.”

Six had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Of course that was the reason. “You are. So fucking dumb.”

“I know sweet cheeks.”

“I _will_ rip your dick off if you say that nickname _ever again.”_

“Nooooooo!!!! Not the Sex-death Of Language!”

Six moved like a man possessed, rolling them over and pinning Siete to the bed. “Mark my fucking words. If you _ever_ use such a bullshit term to refer to your penis I’ll take off your testes while I’m at it.”

“Please leave my rubies out of this-“

His ears flicked back, eyebrows raised. “Looks like there’s no saving you now.”

“Are you gonna use your mouth?”

Six paused for a moment. He really needs to figure out how to read Siete better. Was this a serious conversation or a string of jokes? Was Siete asking to get sucked off? Because that’s what Six was going to try and goad Siete into doing.

If he couldn’t sleep he may as well fuck.

No way in hell he would go with Siete’s earlier suggestion though. He needed to make it look like his idea.

“Maybe I will. Maybe you will use yours.”

“I _knew_ you wanted me to choke.”

 _Oh that’s way too hot of a concept._ “Don’t tempt me.”

“What if I want too?”

 _He should put his money where his damn mouth is._ “Then put your mouth to good use.”

Six didn't need to move an inch. He knew that Siete could easily shake him off, and he absolutely did that, flipping Six on his back and propping him up against the pillows. The sheets were already tangled, being pushed around by arms and feet, slipping off of Siete's back. There were no words, they were unnecessary.

Pride often took the chance to strike him when Siete shut up. Now was no exception.

Pride was probably the wrong label for the rush of heat and a sudden uptick in heart rate, but he was still afraid of the real word. He was still afraid of calling it love.

Hands grasped and kneaded his thighs, kisses being pressed onto his pale stomach. The cold air in the room bit at his arms and face, the only places staying warm shoved under the covers or in proximity with Siete.

Temperature wouldn't be a worry for him much longer, blood traveling to his face or groin. His pants were getting tight, and Siete was absolutely aware of the situation, whether or not he wanted to show it.

He thread his fingers through Siete's spectacularly messy hair, well-trained hands pulling his pants down with a slow care. A minor display of respect and affection.

His skin was starting to burn, lips and tongue against the inside of his thigh only fueling the fire. Siete's distraction was noble, but very dissatisfying in the current situation.

Well. They _did_ have until sunrise.

“Get a move onnn…”

He didn't mean for it to come out as a whine, but that's what happened. Siete seemingly didn't care, mumbling something into Six's thigh.

Something about it sent a wave of panic through him. Something was up. He didn't like how Siete was mumbling most of the night. He didn't do that, he spoke his mind loud and proud, whether or not people wanted to hear it.

“Something is bothering you.”

Siete stopped kissing his leg, looking up. His eyebrows were pressed down, face tensed with concentration but littered with confusion. “What?”

Six pulled his pants up, completely aware of the potential insult he was throwing. Maybe it was the end of the line for Siete. Maybe he had finally gotten sick of Six as a bedmate.

About damn time, in his opinion. It was always a waiting game to see when they would leave.

“I'm perfectly fine-”

He grabbed Siete's shirt, pulling him forward so they were eye to eye. “Cut the shit. Something is eating at you and you are going to tell me what it is.”

“Then you need to tell me why you never go back to fucking sleep.” Siete was getting a bit defensive, which was strange.

“Because then the nightmares will continue. That's it. Now fucking tell me.” _Tell me if you're finally sick of me. Don't drag this out longer than it has too._

Siete's expression softened, tense muscles starting to deflate.

“I can't sleep until you're asleep because I want to ensure you're not experiencing anything like that.”

 _Are you fucking kidding me? That's the stupidest and most heartwarming thing I've heard in my shitty life._ “Seriously?”

Guilt started to seep into his voice and eyes, clouding anything that was once there. “Look, I know it's stupid and doesn't work but I've made a habit of it.”

“This has to do with your dumb instinct as a leader or whatever, doesn't it?”

Siete didn't answer, eyes no longer able to meet Six's, gaze flicking onto the headboard to avoid eye contact.

“Hey. Answer me.”

“It's out of pride.”

Six sighed, massaging his temples. “Really? Out of fucking pride?”

His face was much more serious than necessary. This wasn't just pride.

“You're still keeping something from me.”

“I want you to believe that I love you.”

The air was punched from his lungs. Siete went straight for the heart today. They had been dancing around this issue for a long, long time. Siete had made many boasts about how he would convince Six of his love eventually, but very little actually worked to convince him.

Looks like he had finally found the chink in the armor. The one weak spot.

“ _That's_ why you sacrifice your own sleep for me?”

Siete nodded, looking almost guilty. “...I slept like a rock. Before I started sleeping with you.”

“...Well then stop sleeping with me.”

“No, I meant like. Before we started sharing a bed.”

“I did too.”

“Six. I'm not going to leave you.”

He wasn't buying it. “Don't lie to me. Just get it over with now so we can move on and keep people from asking questions.”

“No. I'm not going to cut this off. I didn't even finish my story!”

“It was hardly a story to begin with.” Six noted, but he shut up after that. May as well hear him out- it would be impossible to avoid such a thing anyway.

“I get worried, OK? I want to keep you safe, whether I was conscious of it or not.”

Six's ears flicked. Siete was much too sincere- and yet he couldn't find anything to refute the claims. “...You know nothing will ever come of that.”

Pushing back his hair, Siete chuckled. He sat up like a weight had been taken off his worn and weathered shoulders. “I like to think it will.”

Hesitantly, Six reached out a hand, threading it through messy, blonde hair. “You're a pain in the ass, you know that?”

“You would never let me forget it.”

A small smile tugged at his lips, and he couldn't resist the urge to bring Siete forward, meeting his lips.

Relaxing into his arms, Siete eagerly reciprocated, arms wrapping around his chest.

Nibbling on his lip, Six peeked an eye open to watch Siete's reactions- smiling as the hand he placed on his ass made him jump.

Separating for air, Six took the opportunity to kiss his cheeks, hand still gently running through his hair.

Siete was attempting to catch his breath, unable to take his eyes off of Six. “Ya tired now?”

His ears flicked, feeling his heart scramble for a moment. “...Possibly.”

“Ohh… could you be convinced to stay awake?”

A grin tugged at his lips, glancing down under the covers. “...Perhaps.”

“Then I’ll do my best to convince ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, leave kudos... Whatever y'all want to do!
> 
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) where you can come yell at me as well!


End file.
